Dying of Curiosity
Overview :"Valmiro the fisherman has once again wandered to parts unknown. His fellow villagers are concerned for his safety." Help Valmiro to try to leave the village. Then help him return. Walkthrough This quest becomes available after the quest A Matter of Myrmidons is completed. Speak with Merin in Cassardis, who is oft found walking along the beach or inside Inez's Alehouse during the day. Merin tells that he is concerned about Valmiro, gone missing.. Inquire after Valmiro Inquiring with the other villagers is optional, so the party may proceed directly to the Unusual Beach outside Cassardis to find Valmiro. Alonso can be found lingering around the gate of the village. He'll say that he's seen Valmiro near the shore, but that he seemed a bit "unawares". Barten hasn't seen him, but Valmiro spoke with him earlier about sea creatures. He'll suggest searching by the shore. Mayra last saw him up in a tree, chasing after a bird. She heard him mention wanting to explore the land to the south though. On the beach.. Once you have enough information head outside Cassardis and go down to the Unusual Beach. There, Valmiro can be seen lying helplessly in the sand. Speak to him and he'll beg for an herb. Give him a healing Greenwarish - Valmiro will apologize and set off again, this time for the Encampment. Outside the Encampment.. Near the Encampment's gate, Valmiro can be seen laying off the side of the road beneath a tree. Speak with him and he'll ask for two more herbs ( Greenwarish again). Once healed He'll then make his way to Witchwood. Within the Witchwood.. Head towards the Witchwood - to reach the Witchwood, take the left path on Manamia Trail after exiting the encampment, and head up into the mountains. Avoid the incoming rolling boulders by backtracking or shooting them. Keep to the left, past the Bandits and Wolves until a white fog appears. This is the Witchwood. Only a few steps into the woods will reveal Valmiro, who's collapsed on the road yet again. This time, he'll ask for a three more herbs (again Greenwarish). Hand them over and a Valmiro will apologise for being foolish and say he'll never leave the village again before heading home. Back in Cassardis Return to Cassardis and speak to Merin to tell him Valmiro is safe and sound back home. The quickest route to Cassardis is actually through the Witchwood past the Witch's House and through a rock tunnel to an exit onto at ledge at Seabreeze Trail just outside of Cassardis. The quest completes after speaking to Merin - if Valmiro is spoken to in Cassardis he may express his thanks with a gifts of Sundering Spear Tomes and Fulgurous Lord Tomes. File:Dying of Curiosity (quest walkthrough)|Walkthrough File:Dying of Curiosity, Lost and Found combined quest walkthroughs.|Walkthrough combined with the quest Lost and Found. Notes * If not completed before starting Come to Court the quest will fail. *Six Greenwarish are required to complete this quest. *Dying of Curiosity could be combined with Witch's Brew and/or Lost and Found as all three quests have the Witchwood as their destination. Category:Sidequests Category:Quests